


Withstanding The Storm

by WolfToothed



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Depression, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfToothed/pseuds/WolfToothed
Summary: Robert doesn't usually reach out when his depression gets bad. Until he does.





	Withstanding The Storm

Robert laid in his bed, staring at the phone in his hand. He'd fallen into a bad episode of depression, and everything was a struggle recently. He hadn't had a shower in three days, or brushed his teeth, and it was already 2PM and he hadn't even gotten out of bed. After a moment, he brought up Dadbook and opened his messages with Leon, staring at them in silence. He felt like utter shit. He didn't want to be alone, but if he messaged Leon, he'd just be burdening the man. He'd been improving since they had decided to get together, but sometimes... Things just hit hard. His heart lie heavily in his chest, and he looked down to Betsy curled against his legs. With a soft sigh, he began typing out a message to his boyfriend.

_'want to come over?'_

He quickly typed out, pressing send before his head could give him more reasons to back out. It wasn't but a minute later than his phone dinged with a message from Leon.

**'Yeah! I'll be over in a sec!'**

The reply was enthusiastic, and that made Robert feel guilty. Surely Leon didn't really want to be around him. It wasn't long before he heard the doorbell ring, and he pulled himself out of bed, making his way down the stairs and to the front door. Breathing a deep breath, he opened the door, giving a half-hearted smile upon seeing Leon standing there with a grin on his face. Though that grin quickly fell upon seeing Robert's state, disheveled and dirty with bags under his eyes. 

"Oh, Robert..." Leon sighed, stepping in and pulling the man into a hug. Robert melted into the touch, swallowing hard against the stupid tears that suddenly welled in his eyes at the affection. When Leon pulled back, his nose was wrinkled, and he gave a sympathetic smile. "Let's get you a shower, alright? I'll make you something to eat while you're in there," Leon offered, and Robert was silent for a moment. When he looked Leon in the eyes, soft and worried, he gave in. He gave a tired nod. "Alright," he murmured softly, and turned on his heel and headed back up the stairs. Leon watched as he slowly left his field of vision, and a frown fell upon his lips. So this was why he hadn't heard from his boyfriend the past week... It broke his heart. But he was so proud of Robert for reaching out to him. He knew how hard it was for him. 

He made his way into the kitchen, greeted by a pile of dirty dishes. He quickly set to work on washing them, and was done in no time. He then started eggs, cooking three along with popping some bread into the toaster. When it was all finished, he set them down on the table after scooting some bottles aside, then made his way up to the bathroom. He could hear the shower still running, and before he knocked on the door, he heard soft whimpering. Frowning, he swallowed the lump in his throat, and knocked on the door. The crying inside stopped, and he was greeted with silence. 

"Robert, I'm here for you," Leon spoke through the door, and there was a moment of silence before the shower was turned off, and the door opened. Robert stood there, dripping with a towel wrapped around his waist. Leon swiftly pulled him close upon seeing his puffy red eyes, not caring that his clothes immediately absorbed the water that clung to Robert's skin. Robert silently rested his head against Leon's shoulder. 

"Thank you for asking me over," Leon began, bringing up a hand and gently stroking Robert's wet hair. "I'm always here for you, no matter how bad things get. I know you've gotten better, but the road to recovery isn't a straight path. There are mountains to climb, and if you fall down, that's okay. I'll be here to help you back up onto your feet," Leon murmured softly to the man in his arms. The form he held shook, and he hugged him all the tighter.

Robert sobbed into his shoulder, and Leon swallowed the lump that formed in his throat at the sorrowful sound. Leon pulled back, bringing a hand up and taking Robert's chin, lifting his head. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and Leon leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Robert's forehead. When he looked back into the other's cool brown eyes, he gave a supportive smile. 

"Robert Small, you can withstand this storm. But while you're in it, I'll sit in the rain with you until it passes. You'll never be alone. Not while I'm here," Leon spoke firmly, voice full of kindness and care and compassion. Then, Robert cracked his first smile of the week, and wrapped his arms around Leon, hugging him tightly. 

"I love you, Leon," Robert whispered after a moment, and Leon rested his chin atop Robert's head.

"And I love you, Robert. No matter what,"


End file.
